Running in circles
by Tasaiya
Summary: This time though, it accomplishes something.


**Authors Note: Oh my! I have actually written a story after over a year of nothing, I wrote something albeit it being a one maybe two shot depending on if I decide it need's to be expanded upon. The inspiration for this story came from the ability in KH:BBS called Exp walk which I abused so that Ventus could gain max level early in critical mode. Desperate time, desperate measures.**

***Door kicked open***

**Tasaiya: The He-*See's who is at door* -Hello Mental.**

**Enigamental: 'Ello Saiya, what ya doing?**

**Tasaiya: Writing a story, 'bout to publish it actually.**

**Enigamental: You _wrote _something *Looks out window* Ok no nuclear armageddon, whats the occasion?  
**

**Tasaiya: I felt it would be fun to write how broken Exp walk is.**

**Enigamental: Well then you better let the reader free to read after the disclaimer.**

**Tasaiya: I should, shouldn't I.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts is owned by it's respective owner and I own nothing, if I did the series would be horrible.**

* * *

Ventus was sitting in the mirage arena thinking about the events at destiny islands, how he was Xehanort's apprentice and how Vanitas was a construct created by his own hearts darkness.

He eventually began to think about how he was merely a tool to create the X-Blade a weapon that could open kingdom hearts, and that Master Eraqus nearly killed him to stop it's creation.

Ventus wanted to ignore these depressing thoughts, and deciding to start running around in the lobby of the mirage arena. The mirage arena is curious creation it had a special time compression magic placed upon it so that one day in the arena was five minutes in the outside world.

The mirage arena itself is in it's own cosmic space making it very hidden and hard to access. Ventus had found it while getting used to his keyblade glider.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Ventus was flying around in space, he had just left the land of departure to look for Terra because of the words of the masked boy and was attempting to get used to flying his keyblade glider._

"_Come on Ventus, you can do this just balance and you can get to Terr- what's that?"_

_Ventus looked to his left and saw a… flying jellyfish creature. It had flown away and Ventus looked forward to realize he was crashing into a floating station._

"_AHHH!" Screamed Ventus as he crashed into the center of the station._

"_Ugh.. Tha… That hurt." Ventus groaned in his armor as he rolled over into the eyes of a moogle._

"_Kupo?" Questioned a small white animal with a furball attached to a string on its head._

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

The moogle had explained to him everything about the mirage arena, because he was the first visitor in a long time and the moogle loved conversation, albeit only speaking 'Kupo' over and over Ventus was able to understand it because of a translator he got from said moogle, and he left after receiving the coordinates of the arena so he can return whenever he wishes. Convenient eh?

Now we return to Ventus running in circles in the mirage arena, with no real purpose other than to relieve anxiety and stress he noticed the moogle waving him over to talk.

"What is is Mog?"

"Kupo. Kupo Kupo."

"Really? What is Exp Walk?"

"Kupo. Kupo."

To summarize what Mog said. He saw that Ventus was running in circles for some reason and decided that Exp Walk would be useful for Ventus since it turned each step into a point of experience.

Experience points were the leftover essence of defeated enemies that contained their knowledge, strength, and experience hence the name experience points. The body absorbs experience points until it reaches a certain amount and 'levels up' in which the body fully absorbs the cap it can for that 'level' with each 'level' the cap increases until you reach the max 'level' your body can handle.

For teenagers still going through puberty the cap was 100, and increased the older you became. The max 'level' cap was unknown because anyone rarely trained themselves above 'level' 70 even if their bodies can handle higher levels of power. This was due to some being arrogant believing they are the ultimate power or others wishing to live in peace away from fighting.

Well for Ventus, he decided if he was going to stop Xehanort and Vanitas he needed to be as strong as he could be.

"Mog. Is there a way that you can make it so I can train non-stop for twelve days in the arena?"

Twelve days here, and hour in the outside world. Plenty of time for exploiting the exploitable.

"Kupo. Kupo Kupo. Kupo."

"Great! Thanks Mog."

What Mog said is that he can set up the lobby to constantly be casting _Curaga_ spells using the residual mana the arena gives off, thereby making those in the lobby eternally energized. The function was mainly used for those who needed medical attention after arena battles.

***12 Days or 1 hour Later***

Ventus felt it, the power from experience. He looked over at the scanner, Level 100 what he was aiming for, however, he had to wonder why no one thought of doing this before.

"Kupo."

Oh yeah! No one else had a mirage arena that made fatigue a meaningless word.

"Mog you are one of my best friends. What can I do to repay you?"

"Win, Kupo." Said Mog quietly.

"You can speak english!" Exclaimed Ventus.

"Learned how when you were running, remember the _Curaga_ made it so I wasn't able to be tired too." Answered Mog.

"That's great Mog! You know a better way to repay you though? I'm going to introduce you to my friend. After I win of course!" Ventus said with fervor.

"Then you better get going, Kupo. I want to meet them as quickly as possible."

"I will Vanitas and Xehanort won't know what hit them!"

As Ventus left the mirage arena, his head held high, confidence in his stride. Mog had one thought.

"Gotta feel a _bit _sorry for those Vanitas and Xehanort guys, cause they won't know what hit them." Wondered Mog as he sat in his usual spot on the terminal.

**(END)**

* * *

**Tasaiya: Ok that was fun.**

**Enigamental: Yeah, still it is only great due to me proofreading it.**

**Tasaiya: Because I asked you while you were doing nothing.**

**Enigamental: It wasn't _nothing!_I was playing Dragon Age II**

**Tasaiya: You were _standing in town doing NOTHING!_**

**Enigamental: OK! IT'S ON NOW! *Grabs shinai* En Garde!**

**Tasaiya: BRING IT! *Grabs other shinai* READERS FAVORITE AND REVIEW! NOW MENTAL LET'S GO! *Throws Enigamental out window and chases after him***


End file.
